


Returning to Active Duty

by ViridianK



Series: Rest, Recovery, and Return [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: C-Virus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grenades!, Homophobic Language, Is it Natalia or Alex Wesker?, J'avo, Love, M/M, Napad, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Sequel!, South America, Still bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianK/pseuds/ViridianK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I never thought I would be writing a sequel to anything. Yep. Theo implanting ideas in my head caused this lol. Yeah just wait for the next chapter... garuntee that you are not expecting it ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theosymphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/gifts).



> Well, I never thought I would be writing a sequel to anything. Yep. Theo implanting ideas in my head caused this lol. Yeah just wait for the next chapter... garuntee that you are not expecting it ;)

Chapter 1: Meeting the God

“Even the darkness in our past may push us towards brightening the future.” ~Unknown

 

_“Look out!”_

_“Move damn it, move!”_

_“There’s too many of them!”_

_“Damn it I said MOVE Lieutenant!”_

_“Sir, coming up on the right!”_

_“I’ve got em!”_

            Two J’avo stepped from around the next corner. One was immediately silenced with a pistol shot to the head, its brain matter splattering on its unfazed compatriot. The second J’avo got off a few wild shots, one of them going into the lieutenant’s shoulder, but he was then tackled to the ground. The lieutenant’s captain came up from behind, hauling him to his feet and placing a bullet into the center of the J’avo’s head. They pressed on, but they could hear cracking sounds as a mutation started breaking out of the already malformed body.

_“Damn it Lieutenant, use your damn gun next time!”_

_“Sir I can’t… I’m out of ammo.”_

The captain cursed under his breath as he handed off a clip of 9mm ammo to his lieutenant with a slight chuckle. _“Did they get you in your shooting shoulder?”_

_“No- another one up ahead around the corn-“_

_“I see it; **try** not to get shot this time please?”_

The lieutenant smirked. _“As you say, Sir.”_

            The two rounded the next corner together and came upon an unsuspecting J’avo that was turned the other way. The lieutenant took out his combat knife as his Captain slammed the unsuspecting hostile into a wall, giving him the chance to drive the knife through the J’avo’s skull. They let the body fall to the ground, hopefully it would slow down their pursuers just enough for them to get away.

_“Captain, duck!”_

They both ducked, narrowly being missed by a Napad swinging its fist at them. The Napad turned around slowly, getting ready to barrel down the street. The captain cursed under his breath as the Napad roared and started pounding the ground like an angry monkey.

_“Fuck, lieutenant you still have any grenades on you?”_

The lieutenant patted his left pocket. _“I’ve got two grenades left, Sir.”_

_“Good, throw one at the mutated gorilla fuck!”_

The lieutenant pulled the pin with his teeth. _“With pleasure.”_

            The grenade landed at the foot of a supporting column next to the Napad. The explosion brought the pillar and part of the building down on top of the Napad. It quickly began digging its way out, some of its armor broken off from the initial explosion. It started coming forward as they turned around, and both breathed a slight sigh of relief at the several foot high field of debris in the road as they ran the other way.

_“Sir, how the hell are we going to find the others?”_

_“Fuck, we can’t look for them with all these fuckers on our tail, we gotta lose them before we try to do anything in this god forsaken place.”_

The lieutenant was starting to slow down a little bit from the blood loss from the wound in his shoulder. _“What about that turn off up ahead?”_

The Captain looked up the road to his left and nodded. _“Good idea, we should be far enough ahead of them now that we can find somewhere to lay low until they go by.”_

            The two took the next turn off and ducked into an abandoned building. They shut the door behind them and waited for the sounds of trouble to pass. It took a few minutes but they were finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. The lieutenant started to clutch his shoulder in pain as the adrenaline rush began wearing off.

_“Ah, f-fuck. Captain, s-should we try and c-check this place out?”_

He glared at the lieutenant. _“ **I** will check this place out, you keep your ass right there on the damn floor.”_

The lieutenant gulped and nodded, the pain becoming much more tangible as time wore on. _“B-be careful, Sir.”_

The captain shook his head and smiled, readying his MP-AF in case he found any hostiles. _“As if I could be as bad as you Lieutenant.”_

            The lieutenant chuckled weakly but remained otherwise silent as his comrade checked their surroundings. He came back after a few moments and threw the lieutenant’s arm over his shoulder.

_“Okay, I didn’t see anything. Let’s get you up those stairs and take a look at that wound, alright?”_

_“Y-yes S-sir.”_

The captain chuckled. _“You are so much like someone I helped not too long ago and it’s actually kind of funny.”_

The lieutenant groaned in pain as they started slowly ascending the stairs. _“W-why is it so funny that I resemble someone so much?”_

The Captain smirked as they reached the top of the stairs and he pushed the door to an empty room open. _“You tell me. You’ve looked up to him ever since you heard about what he did over in China a little while ago.”_

The lieutenant grunted as he was laid against a wall. _“Y-you mean P-Piers Nivans? I resemble him? How?”_

The Captain chuckled as he started to remove the tactical vest. _“Because you do stupid shit trying to save your Captain that’s why, but I won’t be so trusting as to give you the chance to get away with it like Redfield did for Nivans, you understand me?”_

The lieutenant hissed slightly in pain as he slid part of his shirt down, the wound was still bleeding slowly. _Y-you’re saying you don’t trust me?”_

The Captain shook his head. _“I’m saying I trust you **too** much, kid.”_

The lieutenant gritted his teeth as his Captain started to clean the wound out. _“What do you mean you trust me t-too much, but you won’t trust me at all?”_

The Captain smiled. _“You’ll be fine, the bullet went clean through. As for trusting you lieutenant, what I **don’t** trust you to do is **not** do something stupid and get yourself killed.”_

            The Captain finished cleaning the wound out and started to wrap it.

_“I w-wouldn’t ever think of it Sir.”_

_“Really eh? So why the hell did you tackle a J’avo shooting at you rather than just saying you were out of ammo? Or, why the hell did we end up in a similar situation something like two weeks ago?”_

The lieutenant bit his lip, having no response for his commander as he took a seat next to him. _“That’s what I thought, now just relax for a moment while we can still breathe, you never know how long we will have a reprieve for, all right?”_

The lieutenant sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. _“All right, Sir.”_

            The Captain grabbed his radio and started keying in his frequency, stopping momentarily at the next question.

_“Sir, w-what if… we don’t make it out of here?”_

He raised an eyebrow in questioning. _“What makes you so certain we won’t?”_

_“Sir, there’s too many of them and there is no way they can get a rescue chopper to us.”_

_“Really now, who said anything about a rescue **chopper**?”_

The lieutenant looked at him confused while the Captain smirked, speaking into the radio. _“Epsilon report in, how are things looking out there?”_

A man responded with a Spanish accent. _“Bueno in Sector delta Captain. Weber took a hit but we are otherwise fine. Few dozen of these idiotas were taken out with some grenades.”_

_“Good job Martinez, you as well Weber, rest up and make sure you can get out of there if you need to. Jefferson, Clark, report in.”_

They waited a moment but heard nothing from the radio, and both missed the sound of a door opening and closing. _“Your friends are probably dead now.”_

            They both turned sharply where they were sitting, the Captain immediately having his MP-AF pointed at the newcomer while the lieutenant slowly raised a pistol. At first they saw nothing but a silhouette about the size of a little girl. She moved forward into the light, and continued to do so until the clicking of a safety being removed could be heard in the room.

_“You wouldn’t shoot a helpless little girl now, would you?”_

Both soldiers kept their eyes trained on her. _“You do not speak, act, or appear to think like any little girl I have ever seen. Give me one reason right now not to put a bullet between your eyes.”_

_“Sir I-“_

_“Quiet Lieutenant, not everything is what it appears to be these days.”_

The little girl smirked. _“Your Captain is a smart man. As for a reason not to shoot me? Just understand that you would never be able to make that shot, little soldier.”_

He lowered his weapon. _“She’s right… something is different about her.”_

She laughed coldly, filling the room with an uneasy feeling. _“Oh yes, I’ve cheated even death itself. You may want to contact your little friends soon. You probably won’t survive here much longer, and even now your other friends might be failing to survive themselves.”_

The lieutenant coughed. _“Who the hell are you?”_

_“I’m a god. Not even death can stop me, ta-ta for now soldier boys.”_

            The two soldiers remained there waiting, watching, as this strange little girl walked away laughing as if it were the most normal day in the world. The Captain moved towards the door and shut it, barricading it as best as he could. After barricading the door he moved back over to the lieutenant who was now gripping his shoulder again.

_“God this shit hurts.”_

The Captain rolled his eyes. _“Did you not learn this the last time you did something stupid? What do you think you can just get shot and you won’t ever feel it?”_

The lieutenant laughed weakly. _“F-fuck you, Sir.”_

The Captain laughed. _“Not so soon, Lieutenant.”_

The lieutenant turned red and looked out the window, seeing the last light of a dying day. _“Sir, what the hell are we going to do now?”_

_“We are going to get out of here, I don’t care what the hell that… **thing** has done, nobody else is dying today.”_

_“But sir, the long range radio got busted.”_

The Captain smiled, pulling a phone from a pocket on his fest. _“Always be prepared lieutenant, even a cellphone can help in a battle zone.”_

The lieutenant laughed a little. _“Only you could pull that off Sir.”_

_“And only you could pull off getting shot in the shoulder and not have me kicking your ass for it. Now, let me see if this call can get through.”_

**oOoOoOoOo**

_“Agent’s Burton and Valentine, I already told you, there have been **no** sign of this little girl you keep trying to tell me about!”_

Barry slammed a fist down on the table. _“This isn’t just some little girl, she’s Alex Wesker now! You can’t tell me there have been no sign of her at all!”_

_“Sir, Barry is right, Alex Wesker is probably more dangerous than Albert Wesker ever was.”_

O’Brien sighed, covering his face with his hands. _“And I am telling **you** Agents, there really have been **no** sign of her!”_

_“Sir, what about the contingency sent to South America, has there been any word from them?”_

_“No, we haven’t had any word from them. We received radio silence just this morni-“_ O’Brien was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing, He picked up the phone and slid a finger across the screen, bringing it to his ear.

_“This is O’Brien, who is this?”_

_“Sir, this is Epsilon Leader reporting in. We’ve lost contact with Jefferson and Clark. Weber and Martinez may be under heavy assault as we speak. We need **them** Sir.”_

O’Brien bit his lip. _“Are you sure?”_

_“Sir, permission to speak freely?”_

_“Permission granted.”_ O’Brien put the phone on speaker and set it on the table.

_“Sir with all due respect I don’t give a damn **what** you may be worried about, Nivans is **NOT** going to turn on us! I lost contact with two of my men without so much as broken chatter! To top it off, some mutant child is running around claiming that she is a fucking god!”_

_“Fuck, I told you she was running around!”_

_“Agent Burton this is the first I am hearing of this.”_

_“First time hearing this or not we need some fucking backup! My lieutenant has a wounded shoulder and I almost got my head smashed in by a damn Napad!”_

O’Brien sighed. _“Fine, I’ll make the call. If anything happens and this backfires on us, blood is on your hands Captain.”_

O’Brien received a cold and dead reply through the phone, conveying conviction but devoid of emotion at the same time. _“I already have blood on my hands, and I don’t plan on having anymore unless it’s mine.”_

O’Brien looked at Jill as the call disconnected. _“Make the call personally and get them here as quickly as you can.”_

            Jill nodded and pulled out her phone, dialing the number.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**_Two (2) Weeks earlier._ **

_“Hey, hey, hey, are you **trying** to blow the place up Chris?!”_

Chris turned around and looked at Piers confused. _“What the hell are you talking about?”_

Claire came in after Piers, watching with a big smile as Piers shook his head and opened the microwave. _“Don’t put metal in the microwave, I’ve had enough explosions to last me a lifetime!”_

Chris scratched the back of his head and grinned stupidly. _“Sorry Ace, Must be a little excited, I just forgot sorry.”_

Piers smirked and moved over to give Chris a peck on the cheek. _“I bet could make you forget more than that, Bearfield.”_

Piers backed up while Claire giggled. _“Boys, boys, not while the lady is in the room please.”_

_“Just giving the Captain what he wants Claire.”_

_“Ok well right now I am starving, dinner almost done yet Chris?”_

_“Um…”_ Chris bent down to open the oven, poking at its contents. _“Yeah I think it’s almost done.”_

_“Great, so what are you apparently trying to blow us up with tonight Chris?”_

Piers rolled his eyes as he sat across from Claire. _“What **are** you trying to blow us up with Chris?”_

 _“Uh…”_ Chris looked for his list and found half of it unreadable, partially covered with sauce. _“Some oven baked chicken with herbs and some melted provolone. Uh there’s also some… mashed potatoes and corn and um…”_ Chris tried to wipe some sauce off to no avail. _“Surprise for dessert.”_

Claire rolled her eyes as Hope walked into the room, sniffing the air. _“Nice save Chris.”_

_“Ha, ha, very funny Claire. Here you go Hope, eat up!”_

            Chris set Hope’s food down and grabbed the rest of dinner out of the oven. Chris sat everything on the table and smirked as Claire and Piers looked at dinner appreciatively.

_“Wow Chris, when the hell did you learn to good?”_

Chris smiled nervously. _“Um… hours of watching how to videos after I met Piers and saw how much he loves food.”_

Piers licked his lips a little and raised an eyebrow at Claire. _“And he hasn’t disappointed as of yet, surprisingly. I gotta say Claire; I never took the Redfields as people who could learn how to cook.”_

Claire opened her mouth in mock surprise. _“Piers I’m as surprised as you are. I never thought Chris would be able to learn anything that didn’t involve kicking ass.”_

_“What Claire, I can’t learn how to kick a kitchen’s ass?”_

Claire rolled her eyes. _“Well apparently you tried to do that when you put metal in the microwave.”_

_“Like you haven’t almost blown something up before Claire. Anyway, eat up guys!”_

Nobody protested as everyone began digging into dinner. _“So Piers, are you planning on returning to active duty?”_

Piers stopped for a moment and stared at his food, furrowing his eyebrows. _“What do you mean Claire?”_

_“Exactly what I asked. Do you plan on returning to active duty to keep Chris in check?”_

Piers didn’t miss how Chris was watching him and purposefully avoided eye contact. _“I don’t know I mean… I haven’t really thought about it.”_

_“Well, why not think about it now? I doubt Chris could ever find someone to keep an eye on him like you did.”_

Piers raised an eyebrow. _“He better not even dare try; nobody gets to keep an eye on Bearfield’s ass but me.”_

_“Is that why you were so distracted in the field sometimes Piers?”_

Piers smiled playfully. _“I have no idea what you are talking about.”_

Chris chuckled. _“Oh well then, maybe I should find someone else to keep an eye on my ass in the field.”_

Piers growled a little possessively. _“Maybe as long as they just look and don’t touch.”_

_“Whoa boys, getting a little too into it while I’m here. But seriously though Piers, you should think about it.”_

Piers sighed. _“I mean… do you think they would actually let me back in?”_

_“Uh… Chris? Is there a reason they wouldn’t let Piers back in?”_

Chris shrugged. _“Probably just too damn scared to give him a chance. I’m sure I could get something going. Piers… would you be up for a hospital visit if they want it?”_

_“Anything if it gets me back into the field Captain.”_

Chris smiled as they started to finish off dinner. _“Alright then, I’ll see what I can get going. Well let’s turn in for the night, ready to go have some fun Piers?”_

Piers’ eyes sparked with excitement. _“Oh definitely.”_


	2. Hospital Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, NO, it was not originally my plan to ship these two. Australians + close to midnight + bored = i think it's fun* = it goes in.
> 
> So now that that has been said.  
> My two little shits have a theme song.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk7-GRWq7wA
> 
> :)

Chapter 2: Hospital Visit

"Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead." ~Oscar Wilde

_“Excuse me, ma’am, where is the lieutenant’s room?”_

The nurse stopped and turned around, flashing a small smile. _“Hello Sir, are you referring to the one who just came in from the helicopter?”_

_“Yes Ma’am, that would be him.”_

The nurse smiled again. _“Take a right and then your first left, he should be in room four just a little bit down from here.”_

V smiled and waved her on. _“Thank you.”_

_“No problem, anything to help your boys out!”_

            V turned right and walked until he found a hallway leading down to the left. He pushed the double doors open and continued walking, counting the rooms off as he went by.

_*Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four… room four.*_

            V pushed the door open slowly and was greeted with the sight of a doctor checking over the recently wounded Lieutenant. The doctor finished speaking with him and walked out of the room, nodding to V as he passed him on the way out. V walked in and sat down in a chair next to the hospital bed, watching the lieutenant for a moment. The lieutenant ignored him and looked out of the window at the last light of a dying day.

_“Hey, Lieutenant, are you ok?”_

He kept silent and kept staring at the darkening sky. _“Lieutenant, I said are you ok?”_

            The lieutenant grunted and tried to shift on the bed, his blanket almost falling off the edge. V grabbed it quickly and moved it back up, knocking the lieutenant in his side.

_“Damn, that hurt you son of a bitch, fuck man!”_

V pulled back quickly and bit his lip at the glare he received from the lieutenant. _“Sorry…”_

_“Sorry, is that all you can say? I knocked you down and took a fucking bullet and all you say is **sorry**?! What the hell kind of an apology is that?!”_

V mumbled something while the Lieutenant continued to glare at him. _“What?”_

V looked up at him and shrugged. _“I’ve been trying to apologize for things for almost twenty years.”_

The lieutenant laid back down on his bed. _“What the hell are you talking about?”_

_“Raccoon City…”_

_“What, what the hell do you mean Raccoon City?”_

V sighed and looked out of the window, watching the sky darken, feeling that now was the time to come clean to someone. _“My dad was the head of a weapons development and engineering company. Umbrella contracted out to us and… I was the one who built a lot of gear used by the U.S.S. in Raccoon City…”_

The lieutenant grunted in pain as he tried to shift on the bed, but V put a hand on his shoulder to try and keep him in place. _“Don’t misunderstand me lieutenant, we had no idea what Umbrella wanted that stuff for nor did we have any clue what they were doing in Raccoon City. We were just a company contracted out to build stuff and that is what we did, we didn’t ask questions. We probably should have, because maybe then almost everyone wouldn’t be dead now…”_

The lieutenant looked at him confused. _“What the hell are you talking about?”_

V’s eyes took on a downcast look to them, seeing somewhere far away beyond the borders of the sky. _“When everything went down in Raccoon City, we tried to break away from Umbrella. They sent in teams to kill everyone, we had an advanced camouflage suit that I was working on, I put that shit on and ran as far as I could. Thankfully the zombies never came after me; I eventually found some former U.S.S. troops that got out of the city as well. I don’t remember their names but one was dressed in another camouflage suit we had made, and one looked like something straight out of world war two. I don’t know what happened to them after that, but they helped me get out of there and sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we had never been contracted out to Umbrella.”_

The lieutenant stopped trying to shift away from his Captain and ceased his glaring. _“I’m… sorry… I had no idea…”_

V shrugged. _“Don’t be. I’ve spent the past almost two decades trying to atone for what happened, but I don’t know if I ever will. But what I want to know Lieutenant, is why you keep trying to take bullets for me.”_

The lieutenant looked away. _“…die…”_

V sighed and squeezed his shoulder. _“Lieutenant, look at me and tell me why you keep trying to take a fucking bullet for me!”_

_“Cause I’ve been trying to die!”_

_“What? What the hell are you trying to die for?!”_ He squeezed the lieutenant’s shoulder, almost yelling in his face for an answer.

 _“Because I have nothing left to live for.”_ The lieutenant looked out of the window, a small tear forming in his eye. _“My parents died a long time ago and the rest of my family hates me. I might as well die trying to keep other people safe than just dying doing nothing.”_ He turned back to V and glared at him again. _“Nobody is going to miss me if I go so why the hell are you even asking me why I try to take a fucking bullet for you, isn’t the fact that I saved your damn life enough?!”_

V slid his hand down from the lieutenant’s shoulder to rest it on his hand. _“Because maybe… maybe someone **would** miss you if you were gone…”_

The lieutenant’s glare softened. _“W-what are you talking about?”_

V smiled a little and titled his head to the side. _“What do you think I’m talking about?”_

_“I don’t even know where to begin on thinking what you are talking about…”_

V chuckled and moved his chair closer to the bed. _“Do you truly think there is not a **single** person that would miss you if you were gone?”_

_“What, are you saying **you** would actually miss me?”_

V shook his head. _“Does anything get through that thick skull of yours? Lieutenant… I want to tell you something that I haven’t told anyone since Raccoon City happened. I want to tell you my name.”_

The lieutenant looked at him confused. _“W-what? Your name?”_

_“Yes, my name. Everyone calls me V and that is what I go by but back before Raccoon City happened, my named used to be Vale.”_

_“Why are you telling me this?”_

Vale got up, chuckling. _“Sleep on it, maybe it will finally get into that thick skull of yours Lieutenant Waldron.”_

Vale started to walk out of the room. _“Wait, Captain…”_

He turned around to look at his Lieutenant. _“Yes?”_

Vale walked back into the room and looked at the lieutenant, who was turning slightly red. _“Could you uh… stay in here with me, just for, you know, the night?”_

Vale laughed quietly and sat back down on the chair next to the bed. _“Sure thing. Do you need anything right now?”_

Lieutenant Waldron shifted up on his bed, grunting slightly and sighing once he got into an upright position. _  
“Um… could you uh… hum something for me?”_

Vale chuckled and shook his head. _“What do you want me to hum for you?”_

Lieutenant Waldron turned a little red. _“Um… do you know All of Me?”_

_“Sure do, that what you want to hear?”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“All right then Lieutenant.”_

What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

As the humming went on Lieutenant Waldron sighed and started to slowly close his eyes, a smile creeping onto his face.

 

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you....

 

 

 

 

When Vale finished humming Lieutenant Waldron sighed, his head slowly sliding down onto Vale’s shoulder. _“Thanks… Captain…”_

Vale smiled as the Lieutenant drifted off and started snoring slightly. _“Good night Lieutenant.”_

**oOoOoOoOo**

_“Piers, hurry up or we’re going to be late!”_

_“Hold on Chris I’m trying to find something!”_

_“What the hell are you **still** trying to find?!”_

_“My damn uniform!”_

Chris laughed to himself. _“Yeah I guess that might be good to find, don’t want to go walking around base naked.”_

_“You would probably enjoy that Captain!”_

_“Just maybe.”_

Piers came walking out of their room. _“I can’t find my damn uniform.”_

Chris shook his head. _“Just grab one of my old S.T.A.R.S. uniforms, it could probably fit you.”_

_“You sure, Chris?”_

_“Yeah, why not, not like it could hurt anything and it would be better than walking around naked.”_

Pier shrugged. _“Ok, so where is it then?”_

Chris moved past Piers back into their room. _“It should be right… here, yeah here it is.”_

Chris pulled out his old S.T.A.R.S. uniform and showed it to Piers, who furrowed his brow for a moment. _“Is this what you were wearing in that picture Claire showed me…?”_

Chris barely heard Piers’ mumbling. _“Picture, what picture?”_

_“Oh, shit.”_

_“Oh, shit, is right, what picture are you talking about?”_

Piers scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. _“Uh… I guess I never told you about meeting up with Claire before, and she showed me a picture of you in your S.T.A.R.S. days?”_

_“No… you didn’t, but thanks for finally saying something…”_

_“Captain, what’s wrong?”_

Chris turned around and looked at Piers. _“What? Nothing, I’m just going to go start up the truck, meet me out there when you get done changing.”_

_“Ok.”_

            Piers quickly changed into Chris’ S.T.A.R.S. uniform as he heard the truck starting up outside. He tugged on the shirt, while it fit snugly it wasn’t too tight, and walked out the door to see Chris wink at him from the driver’s seat. Piers looked at him confused but once he started walking closer Chris pulled out of the driveway and starting driving down the street, forcing Piers to run after him.

_“Hey, Chris! Stop, back here!”_

            Chris pretended not to hear Piers; even though he had a window rolled down, and kept going down the street. Chris chuckled when he got to the end of the street, stopping for a moment to check the traffic. Piers was still running behind him, waving and yelling to try and get his attention. Chris stuck his head out of the window and waved, turning left and going down the street a little bit before stopping to wait for Piers. Piers got to the truck a minute later breathing hard as he opened the door and climbed in.

_“W-what the hell Chris?”_

Chris turned and raised an eyebrow. _“What?”_

_“What the hell was that!”_

_“Don’t mess with Claire without me knowing Piers, I thought you would have known that by now haha.”_

_“Oh very funny Chris.”_

Chris flashed a smile. _“Always am Piers, now let’s get to the hospital and see what they want to do huh?”_

_“Sure, I guess.”_

            Chris turned the truck toward the hospital and they arrived after about ten minutes. Piers hopped out of the truck, starting to feel a little nervous, while Chris just walked over and put an arm around his shoulder to steer him inside. They walked through the front doors, but they were rather early for Piers’ exam, so they turned toward the cafeteria to get an early breakfast. As soon as they walked into the cafeteria Piers’ eyes caught someone sitting near a window and looking out of it.

_“Hey Chris isn’t that V?”_

Chris turned and looked in the direction Piers was pointing. _“Yeah I think it is, want to go say hi?”_

_“Yeah, let’s do that.”_

They walked over to the table, V was sipping some coffee and staring out the window into the morning, the sun was just coming up. _“Hey V, how’s it going?”_

V turned around with a raised eyebrow. _“Hey you guys, how you doing?”_

_“Pretty good, me and Chris just came here so I can get an exam, see if I can get back into the field.”_

_“Really now? Good job Redfield, we need more troopers like Nivans.”_

Piers blushed. _“Hah, thanks V.”_

Chris clapped Piers on the shoulder. _“Nobody is better than my Ace here. How’s your Lieutenant doing V?”_

V shrugged but he was smiling. _“He’s uh… doing better I guess you could say. Doctor Mendola is checking him out now before the day gets started.”_

Something clicked in Piers’ head. _“Doctor Mendola? Chris, isn’t that the doctor I’m supposed to be seeing?”_

_“Yeah, that’s the one. So V, what’s going on with your lieutenant, was he awake or did they have to knock him out yesterday?”_

V smiled a little bit bigger. _“Nah he was awake. Had a uh… **enlightening** chat yesterday, don’t know if he remembers it though. Sleeping was rather funny. Asked me to hum him to sleep and then he fell asleep on my shoulder.”_ V popped his neck. _“Sleeping upright in a hospital chair is a fucking bitch.”_

Piers stole a glance at Chris. _“I can relate.”_

_“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean Piers?”_

_“What do you think? You know I always sat by you when you were in the hospital.”_

Chris huffed. _“Whatever, so V, mind if we pay your lieutenant a visit?”_

V shrugged. _“Sure why not.”_

            V hopped off of his chair and stepped away from the window, taking one last look at the rising sun. He led Piers and Chris back through the cafeteria and towards the front door. He took the same directions the nurse had given him the night before and walked into room four. The doctor was still talking with the lieutenant as they walked in, but she finished very soon after they entered.

_“Good morning doctor.”_

_“Good morning Captain Vale.”_

V stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the doctor walking out. _“What did you call me?”_

_“I said good morning, Captain V.”_

_“Right…”_

She smiled, but something about it was obviously fake. _“Hello are you Doctor Mendola? I’m Piers Nivans, I’m supposed to be seeing you later.”_

_“Oh, hello Mr. Nivans! I’m doctor Mendola. Today all I was going to be looking at was a sample of your blood if you don’t mind?”_

_“Uh sure, where should I…?”_

_“Just hold out your arm and let me draw some blood.”_

_“Ok doctor.”_

Vale moved passed the doctor and sat down next to the Lieutenant as she drew blood from Piers. _“Thank you Mr. Nivans. We will have the results for you within the next few days.”_

_“Ok, thank you doctor.”_

            Chris and Piers both smiled and shook her hand before she walked out. They moved into the room and stood near the end of the bed. The lieutenant groaned and sat up a little bit. He looked at everyone and tried to smile but the pain in his side made him grimace instead.

_“Good morning everyone…”_

_“Good morning Lieutenant, sleep well?”_

Lieutenant Waldron sighed and let his head slide down to rest on Vale’s shoulder. _“Better than it could have been I guess.”_ He looked up at Vale’s face for a moment and smiled before looking away.

Chris and Piers both chuckled. _“So what happened to ya?”_

            The smile died on Lieutenant Waldron’s face and he looked at the floor. Chris grimaced at the sudden change in mood after he asked that question and regretted asking it. V looked at them both and shrugged one shoulder.

_“He knocked me down and saved me from taking a bullet.”_

            Chris and Piers nodded as the lieutenant shifted in his bed a little bit, starting to look up at everyone. Chris and Piers smiled at him and he returned it slightly, looking all the world to be a little bit shy. Vale took his arm and wrapped it around the Lieutenant to rest it on his other shoulder and he relaxed into it.

Chris chuckled. _“You two having fun there?”_

The lieutenant smiled. _“Yep, I sure am.”_

V rolled his eyes. _“I’m sure he is after he got hummed to sleep last night.”_

Lieutenant Waldron turned red. _“Oh shit that really happened? Fuck my life right now.”_

The three of them laughed at the lieutenant’s sudden embarrassment. _“C’mon on Lieutenant, it can’t be as bad as Chris almost blowing up the damn house last night with a microwave.”_

Vale and the Lieutenant both raised an eyebrow. _“You almost blew up the house with a microwave?”_

Chris scratched the back of his head. _“Um yeah… forgot I had metal in the microwave…”_

Lieutenant Waldron shook his head and laughed a little before looking at V. _“Hey uh Captain do you think maybe… you could try and help me walk?”_

V looked at him dumbfounded for a moment while Chris and Piers smiled. _“Are you serious right now Waldron?”_

_“What?”_

_“You took a damn bullet for me less than 48 hours ago in your **side** and you are telling me you want to walk? No. You are going to keep your ass in this bed until the doctor says otherwise.”_

Waldron rolled his eyes. _“Fine, whatever Sir.”_

Chris and Piers chuckled. _“Well, I guess we should head back home for now then. Catch you guys later.”_

Waldron smiled and waved at Piers as they left. _“Cya Nivans!”_

Chris took a quick peek as they walk out of the room and smiled when he saw Waldron’s head was still on V’s shoulder. _“They look great together, don’t you think?”_

Piers chuckled. _“Kind of reminds me of you and me in a way.”_

_“Oh really, and how’s that?”_

_“Just, you know, the way they kind of are right now.”_

Chris shrugged. _“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Another Lieutenant willing to do the dumbest shit to save his Captain.”_

_“Hey, who said anything about dumb shit?!”_

_“Well for starters, you thinking you can infect yourself and get away from me that easily.”_

_“…Ok I see your point…”_


	3. Dinner for Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner for Five anyone?  
> Uploaded early cause I wanted to try and cheer someone up! :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the failure at humor and fluff in this chapter! *ahem Claire's bad bear jokes*

Chapter 3: Dinner for Five

 

            The rumbling of the truck stopped as Chris turned it off. Piers hopped out of the truck, soon being followed by Chris himself. Chris stuck his keys in the door and opened it, immediately being tackled to the ground by Hope while Piers stood by and shook his head.

_“Somebody is excited to see ya Chris.”_

_“Yeah yeah, ok girl down! Claire, we’re home!”_

_“Hey guys! Lunch should be done soon come on in.”_

_“Really Claire, whatcha got?”_

Claire rolled her eyes as Chris and Piers came walking into the kitchen. _“Nothing near as good as what you made last night Chris, just a burger and fries for everyone.”_

Piers sat down at the table and scratched Hope’s ears. _“Old favorite, can’t go wrong there Claire.”_

Claire smirked and threw her hair back a little bit. _“Good to hear Piers, maybe I can start cooking as good as Chris can.”_

Chris rolled his eyes. _“No argument there Claire, but then that means you are doing all the cooking around here.”_

_“I’ll cook all you want if you clean my house as well as you have been with yours Chris.”_

_“Hey now Claire, all that cleaning would be me, not Chris.”_

Claire raised an eyebrow and turned around to look at them both for a moment. _“Yeah I believe that, I doubt Chris could clean an empty box.”_

Chris narrowed his eyes. _“………”_

Claire giggled. _“What Chris, cat got your tongue?”_

_“… why can’t I clean an empty box?”_

Piers shook his head while Claire laughed. _“Chris did you not **see** the mess you made from dinner last night?”_

_“What mess Piers, what are you talking about?”_

_“Exactly my point Chris.”_

Chris furrowed his eyebrows. _“Come on now, there is no way it could have been **that** bad Piers.”_

_“Hah Chris, were you **ever** able to clean up a mess when we were younger?”_

_“… No…”_

Claire smirked and winked at Piers. _“If it wasn’t for Piers Chris, I don’t think I would have been able to get through the front door.”_

Chris shrugged. _“What can I say, Piers has too much good for my bad. Anyway, you want to go do anything Piers?”_

Piers quirked an eyebrow. _“Got anything fun in mind Chris?”_

_“Definitely Piers,, let’s go get it Ace!”_

_“Right there with ya Captain!”_

            Piers and Chris finished eating and rushed out the door. Claire shook her head and smiled, taking the dishes into the kitchen. She put them in the sink and wandered into the living room, lying down on the couch. Hope came over and nuzzled Claire’s face. She laughed and let Hope climb onto the couch next to her. Hope laid her head on Claire’s lap and received some scratching behind the ears, earning a contented sigh.

Claire shook her head and laughed, grabbing the remote to turn on the television. _“Oh Hope, what are those boys getting into now…”_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Chris grunted from the force of the impact. _“There you go Piers that’s the spot, hit it again!”_

Piers smirked. _“Copy that Captain, I never miss my target!”_

Piers went in again but this time Chris barely felt it. _“C’mon Piers you’re coming in weak on the right, give it all you got, really throw it out there!”_

Piers started to pant. _“Captain, you know I haven’t done this in a while.”_

_“No excuse to be bad at it Piers! Try again, and this time really put some force into it!”_

Piers laughed. _“Alright then, get ready for it Captain it might hurt this time!”_

            Piers went in again but Chris didn’t even budge.. Piers backed up and tried again but sadly he received the same result as last time. He threw his hands up in the air in frustration and yelled.

Chris came out from behind the punching bag. _“Piers, what’s wrong?”_

_“It’s my freaking arm, every time I use it it’s like I have no feeling in it at all!”_

Chris walked over and put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. _“He, hey, Piers, calm down I’m sure it’s nothing.”_

Piers shook his head, obviously not convinced. _“Chris, how am I ever going to get back in the field if I lose feeling in my arm every time I try to use it?”_

Chris grabbed some water as he and Piers walked over to sit down on a bench. _“I’m sure we can figure something out, what with all the doctors we have around here. When exactly are you losing feeling in your arm?”_

Piers flexed his arm out, then brought it back and did a mock punch. _“Whenever I try to throw the punch my arm just like… deadens. I get zero feeling in it so I have no idea how hard of a punch I’m throwing.”_

Chris took a swig from his water. _“Maybe those tests will be able to tell us something soon. Do you get any feeling the more you use your arm?”_

Piers shrugged. _“There’s kind of a tingling… like my arm is asleep but not quite there yet.”_

Chris smiled and squeezed Piers’ shoulder. _“We’ll figure it out sooner or later Ace, don’t worry we’ve dealt with worse things than a numb arm.”_

Piers sighed. _“That we have… that we have.”_

            Chris looked up as the door to the gym opened. Most people on base were eating or working so they were currently the only two inside. Chris tapped Piers on the shoulder and winked when he caught the sniper’s curious gaze. Chris gestured at the newcomers and Piers shook his head smiling.

_“He’s sure a glutton for punishment, isn’t he?”_

_“And you aren’t one yourself Piers?”_

Piers looked confused. _“What are you talking about Chris?”_

Chris shook his head. _“Didn’t Quentin and Ed find you getting shot up by a ton of J’avo?”_

_“Yeah, so?”_

_“Didn’t you go bashing your arm into anything remotely hard to try and get rid of it?”_

Piers rolled his eyes. _“Don’t try and make me regret it Chris._

Chris chuckled and leaned in close to Piers’ ear. _“I didn’t say regret it, just make sure you are coming with me next time.”_

Piers chuckled and grabbed Chris’ cheek, leaning in for a kiss. _“Fine by me Captain.”_

Chris laughed when they pulled away from the kiss. _“It better be, even if you infected yourself again I’ll just knocked you out until we get picked up.”_

Piers shook his head. _“Fine, but you get to pay for the hospital bills if you fuck my head up.”_

_“No issue there, I’m already paying for your bills Nivans.”_

_“Hah, thanks Captain.”_

Chris rolled his eyes. _“Don’t mention it Ace.”_

Piers winked. _“I just did Chris. Wanna go say hi to our friends?”_

_“If you want to, sure.”_

            Piers smiled and stood up, grabbing Chris’ hand and pulling him along as well. Chris laughed as he was suddenly pulled forward and almost fell over Piers. They walked down a few aisles of machines to come up behind V and Waldron on a treadmill.

_“Captain, I can walk faster than a one on this treadmill.”_

V chuckled. _“You don’t watch it and I might just turn this on to ten and watch you go flying into that wall.”_

Waldron laughed nervously. _“Uh ha ha… no that’s fine I can do one.”_

_“That’s what I thought.”_

Piers shook his head. _“I can speak from personal experience, flying into a wall is **NOT** fun at all.”_

            V looked behind himself and waved. Waldron looked to the side and quickly saluted Chris and Piers.

He said, _“Captain Redfield, Lieutenant Nivans, hell sirs!”_ Then promptly fell off the treadmill.

V shook his head and smiled. _“Always one for impressions aren’t we Waldron?”_

Waldron groaned. _“Isn’t that how I’m with you? I probably could have at leasts fallen on my uninjured side.”_

Piers and Chris both laughed as V grabbed Waldron’s hand and pulled him to his feet. _“Teaching the rookie a thing or two V?”_

V rolled his eyes. “ _Between us Captains, I don’t think anything can stay inside of his thick head.”_

_“Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean?”_

V smacked him on the back of the head. _“It means you don’t seem to listen to anything or learn from your fuck-ups Waldron.”_

Waldron cocked his head to the side and smiled. _“I listen, just very selectively.”_

V mumbled something. _“Huh? I didn’t hear you Captain.”_

V winked at Chris and Piers. _“Selective hearing is right.”_

Chris shook his head smiling. _“Hey V, I got a question for you.”_

_“Shoot Redfield, what’s on your mind?”_

Chris scratched the back of his head. _“Well… we never really got to thank you properly for all the help would you uh… like to come over for dinner?”_

_“Uh… sure, mind if I bring Waldron along so I can keep an eye on him?”_

Waldron chuckled slightly and rested his head on V’s shoulder. _“Sure why not, the more the merrier!”_

Piers winked at Waldron. _“Between us lieutenants, these two old guys will probably forget about everything by tonight.”_

Waldron shrugged one shoulder. _“You never know I guess.”_

_“Piers, I may be old but I can still hear.”_

_“Hear what, Captain?”_

_“You know damn well what I’m talking about.”_

Piers chuckled. _“I have **no** idea at all Chris.”_

Chris grinned and grabbed Piers by the shoulder. _“You don’t watch it and you might lose your hearing tonight.”_

Piers’ face turned red at the implication. _“Um… yeah… so we’ll see you guys later tonight?”_

Waldron smirked. _“Well, see us maybe, but it sounds like you won’t be able to hear us, enjoy the ear ache!”_

V smacked him on the head again. _“You don’t watch it and you won’t be able to walk.”_

Chris laughed as Waldron turned red himself. _“Don’t do anything too horrible now.”_

_“Oh I wouldn’t dream of it, we have another mission soon anyway.”_

Piers quirked an eyebrow. _“Oh really? Well, good luck with that.”_

V shrugged. _“It is what it is I suppose, but I think we should be fine, we have something better than luck.”_

Waldron smiled and shook his head. _“Alright, well we will see you two for dinner then alright?”_

_“Yep, sure thing Redfield.”_

**oOoOoOoOo**

_“Waldron, where the hell did you go?!”_

_“I’m in here Captain!”_

Vale walked through a few doorways and shook his head. _“There you are, I thought I told you not to go anywhere.”_

Waldron blinked for a moment. _“Uh… I didn’t? I’m still in the same place I was in before.”_

Vale looked around for a moment. _“Really? Damn, I thought you were in a different room. Hey, why are you still in B.S.A.A. uniform?”_

Waldron blushed. _“I… um… don’t have an regular clothing…”_

_“Seriously? Did you have **zero** private life or something, and weren’t you always the one on my ass about needing some sort of life apart from work?”_

_“Ha ha… yeah… uh do you have a shirt I could borrow?”_

Vale shrugged. _“Sure why not, I probably have some that will fit you and not be baggy.”_

_“What’s wrong with a baggy shirt?”_

Vale gave him a playful punch to his uninjured side. _“What, you don’t like showing off whatcha got soldier?”_

_“Um… never really thought about that… and hey, how come Captain Redfield and Lieutenant Nivans never call you by your real name?”_

_“Never really felt like telling them, as far as they know my name actually is just V.”_

_“So why haven’t you ever told them?”_

_“I don’t know, they just never seemed to think anything of it. If they want to know they can always ask, but hey for now let’s just keep that our little thing eh?”_

_“Ha, sure I guess Captain.”_

Vale shook his head as he pulled out a shirt. _“Quit calling me Captain, we aren’t on duty.”_

 _“Alright then Vale.”_ Waldron raised an eyebrow at the shirt.

_“Really?”_

_“What?”_

_“Aren’t you kind of old for Affliction stuff?”_

_“What are you talking about, I think it looks sexy.”_

Waldron rolled his eyes. _“Good thing since I’m wearing it then.”_

Vale clapped him on the shoulder and shook his head. _“The hell do you think I got it out for? Now hurry up and change so we aren’t late.”_

**oOoOoOoOo**

_“Chris, hurry up they are probably going to be here soon!”_

_“Claire I can’t make this cook any faster!”_

_“Well turn up the heat then!”_

Chris shook his head while Piers smiled next to him. _“Claire you do know it’s called a **slow** cooker right?”_

_“Doesn’t mean it has to take longer than waking you up in the winter Chris!”_

_“Hey! I enjoy my sleep thank you!”_

_“Chris you sleep like a damn bear year-round!”_

Piers shook his head. _“She does have a point you know.”_

_“Shut up Piers.”_

_“Hey, hey, just telling you the truth.”_

_“Yeah whatever. Claire, let us know when they get here!”_

_“Alright fine, hope you finish soon though!”_

Chris rolled his eyes. _“Claire it only needs like five more minutes quit complaining.”_

_“That’s what you say in the winter before you start eating Salmon!”_

Chris looked at Piers confused. _“What?”_

_“I think she’s trying to make another bear joke.”_

_“I don’t think she has ever stopped trying…”_

Piers shook his head. _“At least she’s trying.”_

Chris stirred the pot a little. _“Yeah… she can always lift a mood, anyway I think it’s done now we just need to wait for them.”_

Piers licked his lips. _“Great! Claire may be messing with ya but I’m starving too haha!”_

Chris rolled his eyes. _“When are you NOT starving Piers?”_

Piers winked. _“When you stuff me up good Captain.”_

_“Maybe I can stuff you pretty good tonight then huh?”_

_“Sure hope so Captain!”_

_“Chris! Piers! They’re here!”_

_“Alright Claire we’re coming!”_

            Chris turned off the slow cooker and followed Piers into the living room. Claire opened up the door and let V and Waldron walk inside. Hope walked up to them and sniffed them briefly before giving them a lick and then walking back to get onto the couch.

_“Hey you two, what’s up?”_

V shrugged. _“Not much, had to wait for this slow guy to get ready.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Captain.”_

_“Hey, I wasn’t about to let you come out here in a damn uniform, no reason to look like an uptight prick now is there?”_

_“How would that make me look like an uptight prick?”_

_“Because you would be worse at wearing something other than a uniform than some of the people I know that’s why.”_

_“What’s wrong with wearing a uniform all the time V?”_

_“Well, you two are fine, most of the ones I know that do that can’t see their ass from the ground.”_

Piers rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. _“So how is your recovery coming along Waldron?”_

_“Could be worse, I mean I didn’t take **that** bad of a shot, Captain here just likes to baby the shit out of me over any kind of wound.”_

V shook his head. _“Waldron, how many gunshot wounds does this make?”_

_“Um… I don’t know…”_

_“Try your third…”_

Chris laughed. _“Three? What’s so bad about just three?”_

_“Because he got all three knocking my ass down.”_

_“Well someone has to look out for you on the field.”_

_“He does have a point, I can’t always stop Chris from getting his ass shot by using a gun so sometimes I have to dive for it.”_

_“Piers, are you telling me sometimes you just did that for fun?”_

_“Not at all Chris.”_

Chris looked over a Claire. _“What do you think Claire, think he did that for fun sometimes?”_

_“No, I’m not getting in the middle of that Chris, you figure it out with your boyfriend yourself.”_

_“Oh I’ll figure it out later all right. Anyway, let’s get all of you settled at the table and start dinner shall we?”_

_“Alright, I’m starving Captain!”_

            Chris chuckled as everyone walked into the dining room and took their seats. Chris walked into the kitchen to grab everyone their food and bowls. Chris took extra time bringing everyone their food, letting the steam and smell spread throughout the room.

_“Whatcha make for us tonight Chris?”_

_“Don’t you always want to know Claire.”_

_“Damn right I do it smells awesome!”_

Chris smirked. _“Tonight it’s Steak and Pasta soup with some garlic bread. The soup is just a marinara sauce with three-cheese raviolis and some chopped up bits of steak in it.”_

_“Captain, where do you learn to cook this stuff?”_

Chris scratched his head. _“Uh… ha ha… cook books…”_

_“Chris, are you serious right now?”_

_“Claire don’t tell me you have never used a book for something.”_

_“Not saying that, I’m just saying I’m surprised you actually used a book for something.”_

_“What’s surprising about that?”_

_“Because you end up punching a hole in the wall not even two pages inside of the book.”_

_“That why I would see some holes outside your office Redfield?”_

_“Outside, what are you talking about I only did that insi- damn it Claire.”_

Claire smirked. _“Gotcha!”_

Chris rolled his eyes as he sat down. _“Well dig in everyone, hope it’s good!”_

Waldron picked up some of his food. _“Captain Redfield you should take over mess hall duties if you cook like this.”_

Chris raised an eyebrow. _“What’s wrong with the mess hall food?”_

_“No offense, but sometimes that stuff looks like heated up garbage from a fast food joint.”_

_“I can agree with that one Chris, some of that mess hall food looks scary.”_

_“Oh come on now, there is no way it is that bad.”_

_“I don’t know what you two lieutenants have seen but I think you guys are exaggerating it.”_

_“Trust me Captain we aren’t.”_

V shook his head. _“Waldron, we are not on duty, use my damn name for crying out loud we’re with friends.”_

Waldron raised an eyebrow. _“Ok… Vale.”_

Piers raised an eyebrow. _“Vale? Isn’t that what the doctor called you the other day?”_

V stopped with his food halfway to his mouth and stared into his bowl. _“So I wasn’t hearing things then, the doctor did call me that?”_

_“Yeah, thought it was kind of weird, why?”_

V set his spoon down and sat back for a moment. _“I don’t know who that doctor is but…”_

_“Vale, everything alright?”_

Vale looked at Waldron and then glanced at everyone else, he pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. _“Excuse me for a moment, I need to go make a call.”_

Everyone watched as Vale walked out of the room. _“Uh… what was that about soldier boys?”_

Waldron shrugged. _“I don’t know… but he told me his name while we had our uh… *chat* in the hospital. I was the first person he has told that to in over ten years, so I guess he found hearing that from a random doctor pretty suspicious.”_

Chris looked at Waldron skeptically. _“Why hasn’t he told anyone his real name in so long?”_

_“He uh… well… I don’t know if he would really want me to hell you guys what he told me.”_

Piers smiled. _“Hey come on, we aren’t enemies here what are we going to do?”_

Waldron glanced in the direction Vale walked off in, he could see a faint blue light, probably from a cellphone screen. _“I guess… ok so you guys know that he’s an amazing engineer right?”_

Chris and Piers both nodded. _“Ok well, his dad used to own an engineering and modification company quite a while ago, and he worked in the company as well. He was… I guess you would say the apprentice teaching the master? He was the best engineer they had. They were in Raccoon City… and Umbrella contracted out some armor and weapon work to them but they had no clue what it was for until it was too late. He only got out by using some of the same tech they were building for Umbrella.”_

Chris sighed and covered his head with his hands. _“Damn… what the hell happened to everyone he was working with?”_

Waldron sighed. _“Umbrella killed them all, he never said anything but I have a feeling he had to watch every single one of them die right in front of him.”_

Claire shook her head. _“I know how horrible that can be… Me and Moira had to go through pretty much the exact same thing a while ago.”_

_“Yeah how did all that end for you guys Claire?”_

Claire shrugged. _“Went back with Barry and blew a bitch up with an RPG, Redfield style huh?”_

Chris shook his head smiling. _“Yeah I guess RPGs are starting to become the Redfield finishing move.”_

Piers chuckled. _“So I remember Vale saying earlier today that you guys have a mission to get onto in a little while what was that about?”_

Waldron shrugged. _“Once I heal up a bit we are just heading back out with our team to South America, see what else we can find out about what has been going on down there.”_

_“Really, what was going on when you guys went down there the first time, I think we saw you through a screen or was that a different lieutenant?”_

Waldron tapped his chin in thought for a moment. _“Was Vale’s arm in a sort of cast/sling thing?”_

_“Yeah, it was.”_

_“Yeah, that was me, didn’t work out too well but you do what you have to when you have very few men.”_

Piers resisted the urge to look at Chris. _“Yeah…”_

Chris kept silent. _“So soldier boys, who’s had the most dangerous missions?”_

Waldron shook his head. _“Probably Captain Redfield and Lieutenant Nivans, I doubt ours are anywhere near as bad as what they have to do.”_

Chris smiled. _“Ha, thanks for the vote of confidence kid, but I’m sure you two have had to deal with stuff just as bad.”_

Piers started to say something but instead cleared his throat when he caught Vale walking back into the room. _“Hey guys, sorry about that, how’s dinner going?”_

_“Going great! How’d you like the food yourself Vale?”_

Vale chuckled. _“That’s some damn good cooking Redfield, gonna need you to teach me how to do that someday.”_

_“Oh really, got another lover of food just like me?”_

_“Oh I don’t know about that, but someone’s going to have to be able to do it.”_

Claire finished her food as everyone else started winding down. _“Hey Chris, what about that dessert you never pulled out from the other night?”_

Claire raised an eyebrow as Piers turned a little red. _“Um… I didn’t make any dessert for the table the other night.”_

_“Oh… um… OK.”_

Chris laughed at Piers’ face. _“Well uh… you guys want to go out and get some ice cream or something then for dessert?”_

_“Damn, would love to Redfield but I’m taking Waldron back to the hospital, doc wants to see him before the night is over.”_

Claire smiled as Waldron and Vale started to get up. _“Hey Waldron, nice shirt, where’d you find that?”_

Waldron chuckled nervously. _“Um… I borrowed it…”_

Claire shook her head and looked at Chris. _“Chris, what is it with B.S.A.A. Captains turning their lieutenants red all the time?”_

Chris wrapped an arm around Piers’ shoulder and flashed a grin. _“Cause the Captains aren’t afraid to be sexy.”_

Vale shook his head and waved to them. _“Well we better get going, see you guys sometime and thanks for the dinner Redfield.”_

_“No problem, thanks for all the help you gave me and Piers.”_

_“No problem there, I’d do it again if you guys needed me to.”_

Chris smiled and they watched as Vale and Waldron walked out of the house. _“So, you guys ready to go get some ice cream?”_

Piers smiled. _“Ready and willing Captain!”_


	4. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Piers are talking shit about Chris during dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get updated you guys, college > Nivanfield sadly. As said before, I will try to udpate at least one of my fics every weekend but no promises on that.
> 
> As always if you want to see how writing is going visit my tumblr.  
> viridiank.tumblr.com

Chapter 4: Ice Cream

 

            Chris grabbed the keys while Claire and Piers both grabbed a jacket to protect themselves from the cool night air. He walked out of the house a minute before them and admired the view he was presented with upon opening the door. The sun was starting to set slightly and the sky was ablaze with a multitude of shades varying from orange, to red, to yellow, and everything in between, making the sky seem it was in a blazing inferno that couldn’t be controlled. Chris stood there for a moment, forming a sort of picture box with his fingers.

            Claire came out a moment or two before Piers, trying to give her brother a bear hug from behind. It didn’t work too well, considering the size of Chris versus Claire but he still laughed at the attempt. Claire stepped in front of Chris, why into the middle of his picture box, and flashed a grin while making a stupid pose.

_“Need me to say cheese for you to take the picture Chris?”_

Chris rolled his eyes. _“No, but you could be a big help and go grab the camera real quick for me.”_

_“Ha really? Ok then Chris you got me, where’s it at?”_

_“Uh, try the top of the entertainment stand it should probably be around there somewhere._

Claire winked on her way back inside. _“I hear you loud and clear bro.”_

            Piers came out as Claire was heading back inside and started to ask why but then saw Chris standing on the porch, still forming his dumb little picture box. Piers stepped up next to his shoulder and waved a hand in front of his face, earning a slight frown and quick look from Chris.

_“Enjoying the view Captain?”_

_“I was, but now I’m enjoying the view of what I am going to put in the view of what I was just viewing.”_

Piers scratched his head. _“Uh… what?”_

_“Taking a picture Piers.”_

_“Oh, well you could have said that instead of trying to say view six ways to Sunday.”_

_“It’s Saturday, maybe I do want to say it six ways to Sunday you never know until you ask Ace.”_

_“Yeah whatever, but you don’t have the camera with you? How you going to “put your view into the view you were just viewing” huh?_

Chris chuckled and shook his head. _“Claire’s grabbing the camera, really you don’t think I’m **always** unprepared for something, do you?”_

_“Well you are kind of unprepared now since Claire had to go get the camera for you.”_

Chris shook his head. _“Why am I bringing you along again?”_

Piers flashed a devilish smile. _“Because you like watching me eat your cone and lick your cream.”_

Chris smiled and brought Piers in for a quick kiss. _“Oh that I do Piers, just wait until I “eat your cone and lick your cream” later.”_

_“Hah, as if you could handle that Captain, I doubt you’ve ever tasted the rainbow.”_

_“Oh really now, what makes you so certain of that.”_

Piers tilted his head to the side slightly. _“I… um… have you?”_

Chris chuckled and flashed a grin. _“Not before you came along Ace!”_

Piers chuckled and rested his head on Chris’ shoulder. _“Say cheese!”_

Piers was momentarily blinded as he blinked as few times. _“Ow! Damn Claire what was with the sudden photo and **why** is that flash so damn bright?!”_

_“Ha ha, sorry Piers, that moment was just **too** perfect to pass up on!”_

_“If you say so…”_

Claire smirked. _“Oh I do say so, your guy’s sweetest moments are when you think nobody is watching you so I just **had** to get it right then and there!”_

_“Claire, let me see that picture, maybe Piers should take a few more.”_

Piers turned a little red as his eyes widened. _“Uh no! That’s fine Captain I’m sure the picture is perfectly good, no reason to need to check it!”_

_“Piers, what the hell are you talking about? Of course I want to see the photo why wouldn’t I?”_

Piers bit his bottom lip as Claire brought up the photo, Chris stared at Piers dumbfounded. _“Seriously?”_

Piers rubbed the back of his head. _“Um…”_

_“Are you serious right now Piers?”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“Come on Piers why you gotta ruin our photo with that?”_

_“Well, I couldn’t give you bear ears so I figured that would do?”_

Claire shook her head and smiled. _“You know, put some brown around the fingers and you would have looked like you had some bear ears Chris.”_

_“You too Claire?”_

_“What do you mean “you too Claire?” Of course me too! Why would I pass up the chance to give you shit Chris?”_

_“You got to give me a break once in a while Claire come on!”_

_“Chris, I haven’t given you a break since I was born and I think Piers is too easy on you.”_

_“Hey what’s that supposed to mean, you think I’m going soft?!”_

Claire laughed. _“No not at all, I think you just like Chris a little too much to make fun of him when it is just so easy, you probably try to look for a challenge when you want to make fun of him!”_

Piers shrugged. _“Well I mean, it’s no fun to do it if it’s too easy.”_

_“How exactly am I **easy** to make fun of you two?”_

_“Well for starters bro, you are as big as a damn bear, sleep just about as much, seem like you love salmon **just as much** , you’re just missing some of that extra hair.”_

Piers winked. _“Oh trust me, he has enough hair to be considered a bear.”_

_“Piers… don’t go there…”_

_“Yeah please, don’t, I really don’t want to know how **much** hair Chris has and **where** he has it.”_

_“Oh alright then, that will be my little secret then.”_

_“Yeah Piers, please keep it that way.”_

Chris shook his head and smiled. _“Well, are we going to get on out for some ice cream or what?!”_

_“Hell yeah Captain!”_

            Claire shook her head as they climbed into the truck. Piers took the passenger seat next to Chris while he started up the truck. Piers switched on the radio and Claire grimaced, almost plugging her ears at the music that started playing.

_“Dang, you guys listen to that kind of stuff?!”_

Piers looked back and raised an eyebrow. _“What’s wrong with this? It’s our little song.”_

Claire shook her head. _“Well… I guess if it’s **your** song I could put up with it for little while.”_

_“Oh come on Claire, what is so bad about this music?”_

_“Well, nothing in particular, you just know I love the old shit.”_

_“And you can’t like something that’s new?”_

_“I like Piers don’t I Chris? He’s something new.”_

_“What, I’m still new to you after so long?”_

_“Piers, you’re new every day Chris hasn’t driven you away.”_

Piers smirked while Chris stared at Claire. _“How exactly would I drive him away?”_

Claire rolled her eyes. _“Oh I don’t know… the snoring… the messes you make… the salmon… the hibernation, the fur I could go on…”_

_“Claire… I’m not a bear…”_

_“You sure Chris? I mean you might have been adopted from a bear for all I know.”_

Chris sighed and shook his head. _“Doesn’t mean I’m actually a damn bear just because I have hair.”_

Claire shook her head. _“Hair doesn’t make you a bear, the fact you look like you have a rug taped to your chest does.”_

Chris shook his head and turned into the parking lot for the ice cream shop. _“Claire where do you get this shit?”_

Claire shrugged. _“Animal planet, I got to figure out how to take care of you somewhere!”_

_“Chris, what’s so wrong about being a bear?”_

_“Well for one Piers, I don’t have any claws!”_

Piers turned his head and raised an eyebrow as he got out of the truck. _“Piers that’s different shut up.”_

_“Didn’t say a word, Chris.”_

Claire raised an eyebrow. _“Didn’t say a word about what, what’s my brother up to that I don’t know Piers?”_

Piers tapped his chin in thought. _“Oh how should I say this… Chris likes to… gut his fish if you know what I mean?”_

Chris sighed. _“How long are you two going to try and reference everything about me with something to do with a bear?”_

_“As long as you’re as big, hairy, warm, and cuddly as a bear bro.”_

Chris ran a hand down his face. _“So never then?”_

_“Nope, cause I always got Piers to tell me if you still are one!”_

_“Yeah… he’s cuddly in more ways than one.”_

_“Ok little too far there Piers I don’t need to know how “cuddly” my brother can be.”_

_“Well I mean, you ARE calling him cuddly.”_

_“That doesn’t mean I want to know what ways he’s cuddly in!”_

_“Oh my god would you two kids shut up so we can go get our ice-cream?”_

Claire shook her head as they started walking up to the shop. _“Someone’s in a bad mood tonight.”_

Chris groaned and shook his head. _“No, you two are just giving me a headache with all these horrible jokes.”_

_“What jokes Chris? These are facts about your personality.”_

_“Claire…”_

_“Ok, ok, FINE, I’ll stop, **for now**.”_

Chris groaned as he pushed open the doors, only a couple people were inside besides the workers. _“You don’t watch it and I’m going to duct tape your mouth shout so I have some peace and quiet.”_

_“Try me Chris.”_

_“Don’t tempt me Claire.”_

Piers shook his head. _“Hey you two, we’re up.”_

Chris shrugged as they stepped up to the cashier. _“Hello, what can I get you folks this evening?”_

_“I’ll have a vanilla cup I guess.”_

_“Ok, and you Sir?”_

Piers tapped his chin in thought for a moment. _“Hmm…”_

Claire shook her head. _“You need to think less about your food, I’ll take a strawberry cone please.”_

_“Alright.”_

Chris and Claire shook their heads in unison as Piers kept thinking. _“Piers, it’s ice-cream, how complex can it be.”_

_“Fine whatever, vanilla cone.”_

The cashier smiled and rang up their order. _“That will be $2.50 please.”_

Chris took out the money from his wallet and handed it to the cashier. _“Alright, it will be ready in a moment if you would like to take a seat somewhere.”_

_“Ok, thank you. Piers, Claire, let’s go sit over there.”_

_“Alright bro, you two go take a seat I’m going to get some grapes I’m starving.”_

Chris shook his head as he and Piers walked over to the table. _“How can she be starving we just ate not even an hour ago.”_

Piers shrugged. _“Well, she’s your sister, maybe eating like a bear runs in the family.”_

_“I’m pretty sure Claire can eat more than a bear.”_

_“Well she is **your** sister, I’m sure you know her better than I do.”_

Claire walked back up to the table, popping a grape into her mouth. _“Know what better about me?”_

_“Chris is saying you eat more than a bear.”_

_“Oh really?”_

_“Well you **did** say you were starving and we ate not even an hour ago, unless you were just deciding to be dramatic about it.”_

_“Nah, I probably do eat more than a bear sometimes, all you eat is fish… or this things are warm and slimy, am I right Piers?”_

_“Um…”_

_“Thought so, so what are you guys going to do after I leave tomorrow?”_

Chris shrugged. _“Not really sure, I mean the doctor said they would have the results for Piers ready eventually, maybe we can go check and see how that is going.”_

Piers chuckled and playfully nipped at Chris’ neck. _“Well, as long as I get to do something with yo-“_

_“Hey fags!”_

Piers froze and looked around, Claire doing the same. _“Who was that?”_

Their question was answered when two people walked up to the table. _“The hell are people like you fags doing here?”_

Claire stepped in between them and Piers, throwing her hair out of her face. _“Do you two need something?”_

_“Not from you bitch, but we want your fag friends out of here.”_

Chris started to get up but was stuck on the other side of Piers and Claire signaled behind her back for Piers to keep him down. _“Well, I think you two would have to go through me first?”_

_“And just what are you going to do about it bitch?”_

Claire raised an eyebrow and dropped a grape on the ground, squishing it with her foot. _“Shall I demonstrate?”_

One of them cracked their knuckles. _“And just how do you plan on demonstrating that?”_

Claire sighed and sat down on the edge of the table, pulling a handgun out from under her jacket and twirling it in her fingers. _“Boys, I would suggest backing off. I’m pretty sure I have more experience with this than you do chewing a piece of gum.”_

One of their faces paled. _“Um Jeff… maybe we should go…”_

“Jeff” stared at the gun for a moment before glaring at Piers and Chris. _“You fags win this round, but next time your butch bitch might not be here to save you.”_

Piers snorted as they walked away. _“Like we couldn’t kick their asses ourselves.”_

_“Claire, what the hell was that!”_

_“What, you think I go anywhere without a weapon since that crazy bitch kidnapped people from Terra Save?”_

_“No I’m talking about the whole hand signal to Piers to keep me from getting up!”_

_“Bro, I can handle a couple of wanna-be bad-asses that don’t know their head from their ass.”_

_“I don’t care if you can next time someone comes up threatening us I’m kicking their ass, I don’t care **what** you have!”_

Claire sighed. _“Bro, calm down, they’re gone.”_

Chris was about to say something else when Piers put a hand on his shoulder. _“Chris, it’s ok.”_

_“Like hell it is…”_

_“Bro, I’ve survived a lot worse than two idiots, let me deal with the normal shit ok? You can have a nicer night for once in your life.”_

Chris sighed and rested his head on a hand. _“Fine.”_

_“Here’s your ice cream, sorry about those two… we try to kick them out when we see them but… yeah…”_

Claire turned and smiled when they were brought their ice cream. _“Thank you, and don’t worry about it too much, they’re just some punks.”_

_“That they are ma’am. Have a good evening.”_

_“You too, thanks!”_

All three grabbed their ice cream and started to dig in. _“So Claire, what are you doing after you leave tomorrow, if I may ask?”_

Claire tapped her mouth with a spoon. _“Well, I need to head back and start coordinating some stuff with Terra Save, I’ve heard that there is some stuff brewing in South America. As for anything else, probably praying you can keep Chris out of trouble.”_

_“Keep **me** out of trouble? What about you?”_

_“I have a whole organization for that Chris.”_

_“Yeah whatever…”_

Piers shook his head. _“Well, hope you guys do ok in South America then.”_

_“Yeah… I hope we do too. So what exactly have you been waiting on the doctor for?”_

Piers shrugged. _“Arm seems to go numb whenever I try to do something… violent with it? I mean you know, just sitting here it’s fine, go to hit something and the feeling just kind of goes away.”_

_“Hmm… that’s interesting…”_

Piers smiled at Claire’s interest as some ice-cream started running down his chin. _“Hey Piers…”_

_“What Chris?”_

Chris moved in and licked the ice-cream off Piers’ face as he laughed. _“You had some running down your chin.”_

_“Hah, thanks for cleaning it up for me Chris, how’d it taste?”_

Chris winked. _“Didn’t taste salty like I like it, want to give me a free sample later?”_

_“Maybe if you’re a good boy.”_

Claire shook her head. _“Can’t go a day without you two bringing that up can I?”_

_“Not as much as I can’t go a day without you making some terrible bear jokes Claire.”_

_“Point taken Chris.”_

Chris smirked and sat back. _“So when exactly are you leaving tomorrow?”_

_“Probably before you guys get up, flights are going to be a pain in the ass I have to take like three of them tomorrow.”_

_“Ouch… where all are you going?”_

_“Checking on Terra Save in China, then to check on a station in the U.S., honestly don’t know why they don’t just have me go to the one in the U.S. then China I mean seriously, and then down to South America.”_

_“Well at least you’ll get some frequent flyer miles right?”_

_“I’d rather have as few of those as I can Piers.”_

_“You never know, maybe one day we can actually have a vacation.”_

All three of them laughed at that. _“I think the closest thing to a vacation is what you two have right now, even if that may be kind of… mandated to you?”_

Chris shrugged. _“Mandated or not I still got Piers with me so it isn’t all bad.”_

Piers waved his hand in front of his face. _“Yeah, the only bad might be Chris’ breath.”_

_“What about my breath?”_

_“Brush your teeth once in a while ok Chris?”_

_“Uh…”_

_“Kidding, I’m kidding Chris.”_

Chris rolled his eyes as they finished off their ice cream and got up. _“Well, let’s go home then shall we?”_

Piers smirked and whispered in his ear. _“Maybe we can get to the **real** dessert soon?”_


	5. An Old Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but as of right now college is like literally frying my damn brain when it comes to writing, this is a short chapter but mainly to introduce a new character :D

Chapter 5: An Old FAce

 

            Chris groaned and rolled out of bed, falling onto the floor in a mess of blankets and soon realizing Piers wasn’t in there with him. He got untangled and stood up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes after slightly recoiling from the light. He dragged his feet into the hallway and heard the television going quietly in the living room. He saw Piers had an arm thrown over the top of the couch while his hair was just barely poking out over the top.

            He snuck up behind the couch, wincing when he made a creaking sound in the nearly silent room. He stood still for a moment, but when he didn’t see Piers move, he smiled. He looked over the top of the couch and frowned when he saw Piers staring up at his face.

_“Really Chris, you have to do better than that to surprise me. You know I **hate** surprises.”_

Chris sighed. _“Was it the creakaing?”_

_“No, it was when you made all that noise getting out of the freaking bed.”_

_“Really, I made that much noise?”_

Piers pulled out some earplugs. _“Does that answer your question?”_

Chris ran a hand down his face. _“Oh come on now you cannot be serious Piers.”_

Piers smiled and tossed the earplugs at Chris. _“I’m not, I just know how to read your lips you big fuzzy bear.”_

Chris grinned and cupped Piers’ head in his hand. _“Oh really then, what do they say now little dog?”_

Piers chuckled and waved a hand in front of his face. _“I think your **mouth** is saying * **brush me already!** *”_

Chris stepped back and rolled his eyes at Piers. _“What would I do without you Piers?”_

_“Let’s see now… have bad breath, dirty house, takeout every night with no reason to cook, a boring life, I could go on if you want me to.”_

Chris shut him up with a quick dive to kiss his lips, sliding his tongue over Piers’ lips while he sat there in surprise. _“No need to go on, I got the idea. Very dull and boring life.”_

Piers pouted after Chris’ blitz kiss then smiled. _“Feeling nice and refreshed?”_

Chris pulled his head into a hug. _“I feel refreshed every day I wake up to see your face.”_

_“Just try to keep up now daddy bear.”_

_“Hey, I may be old but that doesn’t mean I can’t keep up with you!”_

Piers smirked as Chris came around to sit on the couch. _“So what’s on the television today?”_

_“Not much, pretty boring stuff so far, even most of the news is rather dull.”_

_“Local news or world news?”_

_“Local.”_

Chris rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote. _“That’s your first problem, you’re just going to see the same stuff every day. Say… where’s Claire at?”_

Piers quirked an eyebrow as Chris changed the channel. _“She’s already left, have you really not looked at a clock yet?”_

Chris chuckled as he stretched out and laid his head on Piers’ lap. _“You were just too distracting for me I guess.”_

Piers rolled his eyes. _“It’s past noon Chris.”_

_“Well why didn’t you two try to wake me up then?”_

_“We did.”_

_“Yeah right, with what?”_

_“A megaphone, and I think your snoring was louder than it was.”_

_“I really doubt that Piers.”_

Piers picked up a megaphone that was lying on the ground. _“What the hell did you think the earplugs were for?”_

_“Uh…”_

_“That’s what I thought Bearfield. Claire said it didn’t work all the time, especially if you were snoring, but damn if I wanted to give it a try!”_

Chris snorted. _“Just watch the news and stop talking.”_

Piers smirked, winning yet another fight.

**_*This is Lola Ramirez with World Channel 2, we are on sight of a massive standoff in Argentina between the B.S.A.A. and some crazy mutants. Nothing much as happened today, but yesterday some more people went missing and nobody has seen them since. Today, more troops are coming in so stay tuned and maybe we will-*_ **

**_“Look out!”_ **

            Someone came in off camera and tackled the reporter to the ground. The camera zoomed in on them, a bullet hole, and then several more people running up from behind.

_“Does he look jealous to you Piers?”_

_“Who?”_

_“Waldron, that was him wasn’t it?”_

_“Was it? He can already run?”_

_“Piers, that wound wasn’t that deep it barely even got anything, it was a flesh wound more than anything.”_

_“Either way, I would probably be jealous too if I wasn’t the one being tackled to the ground by my Captain.”_

_“What, I can’t tackle anyone else to save their life?”_

_“Nope, that fuzziness is all mine.”_

Chris rolled his eyes as Piers smirked. **_*Move in! Let’s go already! Get these civilians behind the line!*_**

Chris turned off the television. _“Well then, let’s get going to the doctor and see what’s up.”_

_“Right behind you Chris.”_

Chris grabbed the keys and hurried out the door behind Piers. _“You move any faster and I’m going to break a leg trying to keep up!”_

Piers opened up the truck’s door and looked at Chris. _“What are you talking about, it’s like twenty feet from the door and you have the keys…”_

Chris hopped in the other side. _“I gotta be able to see ya now don’t I?”_

_“Snipers aren’t supposed to be seen.”_

Chris sighed and turned on the truck. _“You ever going to let me have some fun?”_

_“I’ll let you have fun when I’m cleared to be on your team again, how’s that?”_

_“Sounds fine to me.”_

_“Then hurry up and drive!”_

            Chris rolled his eyes and pulled out of the driveway to head to the hospital. Piers turned on the radio and started to crank it up, drawing a smile from Chris with the music he chose to play.

_“Tired of the quiet lately Piers?”_

_“Why do you say that?”_

_“You have the music loud enough to wake up a sleeping whale.”_

Piers shook his head. _“I guess you could say that.”_

Piers watched as people passed by through the window, oblivious to dangers that flowed throughout the world. _“So what’s on your mind then Ace?”_

_“I don’t know… think the terrorism will ever stop?”_

Chris shrugged. _“I don’t know, it’s called terrorism for a reason.”_

_“I guess you’re right…”_

_“Hey cheer up, we’re here and we can find out about your results soon!”_

_“I’ve been waiting for that since six this morning…”_

Chris shook his head. _“Sorry I’m such a heavy sleep but I guess you’re used to that by now.”_

_“How many times have I woken up with you on me and half my body is asleep?”_

_“I said I was a heavy sleeper for a reason…”_

Piers smiled and rolled his eyes, getting out of the truck. _“Whatever you say Chris, let’s just get in there so we can talk to the Doctor already!”_

_“I’m coming I’m coming!”_

Piers opened up the door and stopped in his tracks, causing Chris to run into him. _“Rebecca? Is that you?”_

A woman in a white lab coat turned around with a gentle smile on her face. _“Chris, Piers, long time no see how are you guys?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See updates and all my other random shit here : viridiank.tumblr.com
> 
> Please do drop by and say hi or send an idea if you have one! :)


	6. Good News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this, although it is rather brief as was the last! I may or may not be able to update this week, finals + practicals + extra 2-4 hours at school per day = fun week for me ok have fun reading.

Chapter 6: Good News

 

 _“Rebecca?”_ Chris scowled slightly, pinching his nose from where he ran into Piers. Chris could see her standing at the nurse’s desk smiling, looking Piers up and down with a curious gaze before acknowledging him.

 _“Hello Chris, long time no see.”_ Rebecca walked up and gave Piers a hug, earning a smile from him before she moved on to give Chris a hug, her arms barely fitting around his shoulders. She stepped back and looked at Piers again, glancing at the file in her hand.

 _“So what have you been up to lately Rebecca?”_ Piers tried to glance at the file she had while it was open just out of curiosity, but she smirked and closed it back up.

Rebecca gestured to the nurse at the desk and she pressed a button, unlocking the door to a somewhat secure wing. _“If you guys follow me I can fill you in on my most recent endeavors.”_

 _“Great, can’t wait to hear this!”_ Piers followed Rebecca with Chris coming in behind him, both surprised and delighted to see Rebecca.

She pushed through the door, leading Chris and Piers down a couple hallways, her pristine lab coat flowing gently as she walked. _“So Piers, tell me what’s been going on with you lately?”_ Piers was perplexed at first, but both soldiers could hear the hardly hidden tone of curiosity she used.

 _“What exactly do you mean?”_ Sure, most people knew what happened to him already, but this was Rebecca. This was also a hospital, Rebecca was probably here for a reason, and any specifics could probably help Piers help her.

She stopped in front of a door and keyed in a code before allowing the two soldiers to go in ahead of her. _“Any out of the ordinary feelings lately, since you were here several days ago? Any changes in appetite, temperature, mood swings, behavioral changes? Anything at all out of the ordinary, maybe you have noticed anything different that Piers hasn’t, Chris?”_ She stopped in front of a computer, switching the power on and turning around to give them both a questioning glance.

Chris shrugged, giving Piers a questioning look of his own. _“I haven’t really seen anything different. I mean I guess he may have had an appetite change, I haven’t really seen him hounding me for us to both eat.”_ Chris shook his head at the look he got from Piers.

Looking back at Rebecca, Piers tried to suppress a small laugh. _“No I haven’t had an appetite change, I just don’t go around bugging Chris all the time lately. The only really strange change or anything is when I try to use my right arm with force, like hitting a punching bag for instance; it goes dead, numb, like it instantly goes to sleep.”_ Piers flexed his arm out, enjoying the feeling he received.

Rebecca glanced back at her file and then at the computer screen that was slowly coming to life. _“Interesting, do you have any more specifics that you know of? Any certain amount of strength before it happens, any other specific situations, have there been instances of it just seeming to happen while you aren’t doing anything, has it spread to any other parts of your body?”_ Rebecca set the file down on the desk, typing a login into the computer system and started searching for even more files.

Piers looked at Chris and shrugged his shoulders, a playful smirk playing at his lips. _“Not really anything specific, there were a few times I woke up with something heavy on me but that’s about it.”_ Chris shook his head at the small smile that came to Rebecca’s face.

She opened a few files, moving them onto the screen sitting against the far wall. _“Ok, all joking aside, from the tests we ran on that blood sample we do not think there is anything inherently **wrong** with you, just that this strange anomaly in your blood seems confined to your arm.”_ Rebecca slid a file containing some of the test results onto the screen, alongside a file of Piers. _“So far it seems like the virus is still active in some sort of capacity, and it seems like it affects the nerves or muscles in your arm, but why it is so keen on your blood is hard for us to say. We currently do not know to what extent this actually does something, or if it is even a disadvantage to you at all.”_

Chris watched as Rebecca slid several more files onto the screen, Piers’ face being inexplicably glued to the information. _“So what does this mean for Piers getting back out into the field?”_ Piers gave Chris a quick glance before looking back to the screen.

Rebecca finally let her hand held file be seen. _“Actually Captain Redfield, that is where you would come in. I am given to understand that Lieutenant Nivans has had no strange mishaps since his return to us, so under my capacity here I am giving my recommendation that he is able to return to active field duty under your command. He will need to be given checkups before and after missions, we want to make sure that nothing seems out of the ordinary or changes during the stressful situations.”_ She took out a pen and started writing something down. _“So, as of now Piers is cleared for active duty, but he will be under your supervision. Whenever Alpha team returns to the field is when Piers will be able to return as well. Any questions gentleman?”_

Chris and Piers both shook their heads. _“I think my only question might be how we are so lucky to see you Rebecca!”_ Piers nodding his agreement gave a smile.

Shrugging her shoulders Rebecca pulled out her phone and showed them a message. _“Dr. Mendola is a friend from way back when and we’ve seen each other at several conferences throughout the world relating to bio-terrorism incidents. She sent me a message to get some help on this stuff because it is far beyond anything we’ve dealt with before, and I was only more than happy to help! Especially when it has to deal with two of my favorite people in the world!”_

Chris smirked, giving Piers a playful elbow to his side. _“Hear that Ace, you’ve still got fans out there!”_

Rolling his eyes Piers gave Chris an elbow right back. _“I’ve got more fans than you could ever dream of Chris, everyone loves a sexy sniper.”_

Rebecca shook her head and turned around to look at her computer. _“You two are so dumb when you are around each other sometimes. If you guys are ready to meet up with your team, I have an email here saying they should be waiting just outside the hospital. Good luck to you guys, and Piers, I better not have to see you in a hospital again anytime soon!”_

Piers’ face blushed red at Rebecca acting like a mom. _“As long as we can still visit right?”_

An audible ding sounded from the computer after Rebecca sent an email back. _“Fine, you can visit **if** you don’t come back in all messed up. Now get going, you got people to meet and I have people to respond to.”_

Chris waved good bye and pulled Piers along with him. _“Come on now Piers, gotta go meet the rest of the team as quick as we can huh?”_

Piers grabbed Chris’ arm to slow him down. _“Whoa Chris, calm down! Isn’t this all a little fast?”_

Frowning, Chris stopped moving along to look at Piers. _“What do you mean?”_

_“I mean… you know I’m glad to be going back into the field with you but this is just all kind of sudden, I wasn’t expecting it so fast.”_

_“Well… I guess if you aren’t going with me then I might just have to… go without you?”_

Shaking his head, Piers started to smile before giving Chris a light poke. _“You go without me and I’m kicking your ass.”_

_“Hah! Then I guess you just need to be able to keep up with this old man now, don’t you!”_

Piers rolled his eyes as Chris started to pull him along again, ever closer to the door. _“Fine, but don’t complain if I leave you in the dust!”_

Chris opened the door only to be met by a few soldiers standing at attention. _“Alpha Team, reporting for duty Captain!”_

Chris started to speak but was halted by the sound of a ringing in his pants’ pocket. Pulling it out, he saw that he had a call from Jill. _“Hey Jill, what’s up?”_

_“Chris, are you with Piers?”_

Chris looked to Piers at his side, tone of urgency obvious in Jill’s voice. _“Yeah, we’re both here. What’s up Jill?”_

Hearing Jill’s sigh through the phone, Chris couldn’t help but smile at his old partner’s relief. _“Thank god, I hope you two are ready, we need you.”_

Raising an eyebrow at him, Chris handed the phone off to Piers. _“We’re ready and waiting Ma’am.”_

_“Good, thank you. We have a helicopter on the way to you guys, be ready to leave the day after tomorrow, get whatever you need and be ready to go.”_

Piers waited for the call to end before handing it back to Chris. _“Alright, so who do I have the pleasure of addressing this fine day?”_

_“Jeff Thorenson, Demolitions expert, Captain Redfield.”_

_“Sarah Cayer, Medical Specialist, Captain Redfield.”_

_“Thomas Sanders, Weapons specialist, Captain Redfield.”_

Nodding, Chris put a hand on Piers’ shoulder, this was their new family. _“Alright, you guys get ready to leave, sounds like we already have a mission coming our way. Just remember one thing, nobody is expendable, we are all needed in this war. Nobody is left behind, not on my watch.”_

_“Sir, yes Sir!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow writing and other random stuff here: viridiank.tumblr.com
> 
> You will find out what happened to the other Alpha members in a later chapter :o)


	7. Wings of Metal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been over a year since I updated anything on here... well good news (i guess) college is finished but now im on the job hunt lol. Enjoy =)

Chapter 7: Wings of Metal

 

Chris started towards the helicopter, Piers right at his side. _“Another day another battle, eh Captain?”_

_“More like another day another war… the world is more senseless than ever, people having to die left and right for no reason at all, it makes me sick to my stomach sometimes.”_

Piers sighed, understanding Chris’ own frustrations himself. _“Well you have that right… even if it makes us sick that we have to deal with it, sometimes we have to because nobody else will. If there isn’t someone to stop the ones that decide to kill then there wouldn’t be a world left to live for.”_

Chris smiled and pulled Piers into a hug, running one hand in a small circle on his back. _“You just better be careful out here… that world we need left to live for? I need **you** to be a part of that world alright?”_

Smirking, Piers placed a kiss on Chris’s lips. _“I wouldn’t have it any other way Captain, it takes more than one to make something complete, and a world without at least two isn’t a world because it can only be seen from the perspective of one person instead of two.”_

Chris sighed slowly, his warm breath ghosting its way across Piers’ neck. _“You’ve got that right, nothing is more frightening than a light that has to burn on its own.”_

Jill’s voice sliced its way into the comm channels. _“Okay lovebirds, get ready for the landing, you should be coming in soon and you need to get going as soon as you are able to.”_

Chris pressed a finger to his ear, deepening the sound. _“Copy that Jill, keep us updated on anything that pops up, has anything changed in the last hour?”_

_“It’s gotten worse, but that is to be expected. We’ve lost contact with Captain Vale’s squad and are still yet to reestablish contact with them or anyone out in the city. As of now, we can only assume that the LZ will be infested with something, we need you to clear it out if needed and find out what’s happened. Before we lost contact, we had heard reports of fights breaking out all across the city. Mutant J’avo, zombies, Nepads, dozens of other creatures seemed to come out of nowhere and proceeded to tear everyone apart, sometimes including each other.”_

Chris looked to Piers and then his team, nodding to each of them individually. _“There is the broadcast from some local news station, but as far as I know that was done hours before we lost contact, maybe even days. We have reason to believe that Captain Vale’s team was following a lead on the whereabouts of Alex Wesker, from what Claire has described to us.”_

Chris gritted his teeth, everyone knew where a Wesker went, the world’s end would surely have to be prevented. _“Damn it… do we know why she would be here?”_

_“No, we don’t. That’s the part that has command scared, we don’t have any idea why she would be here, it’s a remote town that is pretty much cut off from the rest of the country.”_

Piers tapped his chin in thought. _“Is there any possibility that there is some kind of Spencer asset here as far as research goes?”_

_“Hmm… that’s a good idea Piers… I’ll get intelligence working on that as one of their top priorities, what do you guys think she could be searching for if there is a lab?”_

_“Viruses… another body switch… something to make her stronger… any number of things that could just be some souped up version of what we have seen already I would imagine. One Wesker is the same as another, just a different face under the Mask.”_

_“Good point, we’ve got you coming in on the LZ now. Keep in contact and stay safe, report anything strange you come across.”_

_“Copy that Jill, Redfield out.”_

Chris took his finger from his ear, looking at each individual in front of him, they may not have known each other long but they had to trust each other to watch their backs.

_“Alright, I don’t know what you guys have gone up against in your short time with the B.S.A.A., but I know what I’ve gone up against. One thing that never works out well, going in alone. Don’t do anything stupid, don’t do anything alone, and don’t leave anyone behind, understood?”_

_“Sir yes Si-“_

_“Take her up!”_

            A moment of silence, a moment of chaos. In an instant a landing turns into a spiral of burning metal, the souls of soldiers trapped and free inside unsure of what happened. A moment of silence pours into their ears, the only thing they can hear is the ringing. The ringing of a doorbell, or, the ringing of the reaper?

_“We’re going down! Hold onto something!”_

            They looked across the aisle at one another, not a single person able to move to save another. Some were trapped, locked in the iron jaws of a bird, some holding onto their lives by a thread. Further and further they fell, the world beginning to blacken before their eyes, before a few final words can faintly be heard.

_“Get to the crash site!”_

_“Chris!!!!”_

Chris looked to his left, Piers reaching out to him, or rather, _past_ him. Then he could feel something hot hit his head, the burning sensation followed by the smell of cauterized tissue and heated blood. The world turns black, and slowly silence seeped in.

 

 

 

            Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked to the left. Seeing the face of his partner alert almost had him on edge himself. Then he started to hear something, the _chop chop chop_ of helicopter blades. He looked to the sky but couldn’t see anything, his weathered eyes weren’t as good as they used to be.

_“What is it?”_

            Clark stopped, sensing something could be wrong he immediately started to scan their surroundings. Anything that moved could be a threat, sometimes a threat could even come from within your own ranks. The only threat now however, was the silence. Silence is a deadly thing, it can hide something that can kill you, but it may also hide something that can save you.

_“That noise… thats some kind of helicopter right? What’s one doing out here?”_

Jefferson listened for a moment, trying to pinpoint the positioning of the helicopter. _“Do you think we have reinforcements coming in?”_

_“Communications have been jammed for a while now, how do you think they would get them here?”_

Jefferson raised his rifle, checking through his scope for the wings of metal. _“Doesn’t the Captain have a special communicator they’ve been testing out that’s supposed to get through communication blocks?”_

Clark chuckled at that. _“Testing. Doesn’t mean it’s going to work. Still, they could be, what do you say we go check it out?”_

_“Carefully and quietly now, don’t let anything see us that shouldn’t”_

_“Roger that.”_

            They began to move off towards the buildings, staying as silent as they could. Before they could get inside however, they heard and explosion and smoke could be seen swirling in the sky; the sounds of a yelling pilot barely audible.

_“I don’t think those guys are hostile if they just got blown up!”_

_“Well what the hell are you waiting for Clark? Let’s hurry up they’re going to crash somewhere!”_


End file.
